Agnessa Adamovich
Agnessa Adamovich is a Russian contractor, who uses her contractor powers to get rid of other contractors for money. Appearance History Personality Contractor Power *'Pyrokinesis': She can create, shape and manipulate fire,the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different. Fires start when a flammable and/or a combustible material, in combination with a sufficient quantity of an oxidizer such as oxygen gas or another oxygen-rich compound (though non-oxygen oxidizers exist that can replace oxygen), is exposed to a source of heat or ambient temperature above the flash point for the fuel/oxidizer mix, and is able to sustain a rate of rapid oxidation that produces a chain reaction. Fire cannot exist without all of these elements in place and in the right proportions. She can increase the kinetic of atoms and molecules causing them to ignite. This process creates heat and light, that she can use. She can burn objects by physical touch. The object bursts into flames the moment she touches it, although the she can choose what to burn and what not to. She can also use her flames to heal herself. She can utilize high temperatures to incinerate almost anything, reducing it to ashes. She can control what part of the target she want to incinerate, and destroy the target so completely that absolutely no byproduct is left, not even ashes. She can fly by projecting flame from her body. She can project a huge amount of fire to increase speed, a small amount for simple levitation or propel herself without taking flight at all. She is able to utilize fire with her physical combat, granting them impressive selection offensive abilities while leaving her somewhat weak on the defensive side. With her control over her abilities being so impressive, she can solidify fire, with the level of solidity going from loose jello to metal-like hardness or beyond. She can release fire to attacks of various shapes or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc, also she can create a potent beam composed of concentrated fire that can burn anything on contact and can create fireballs and throw them at opponents Obeisance: Her obeisance is decreasing age. The more she users her powers, the younger she becomes. However, his decreasing age rate is very slow. Each time she uses her powers her age regresses by a few weeks and not months. Abilities *'Genius Level Intellect': Agnessa is shown to have a naturally high intelligence. Agnessa is extremely proficient with computers. She is by far the most computer literate of the entire contractor universe, and one of the most efficient user of computers world-wide. Agnessa is an expert computer hacker. With her computer hacking skills, she is able to breach the highest security systems. Her skills are rivaled by none. She can easily formulate plans and deduct her opponents next move. *'Peak Athlete': Agnessa is a peak athlete, she can easily to mid air cartwheels with the least strain on her body. She is incredibly fast and is said to have cat like reflexes. She is a former gymnast and the head cheerleader of her school and has had some experience in a circus where she further honed her athletic skills. She also is the former captain of her college basketball team. Agnessa in her school days was said to be the most versatile dancer of her school. *'Expert Hand to Hand Combatant': Agnessa is very much a street fighter, before honing her skills in martial arts and kung fu she spent many years getting into intentional fights just to prove and test her mettle. She has since fine-tuned her skill after years of work. *'Great Human Conditioning': Agnessa works hard to keep her body in peak physical condition. Her daily exercises consists of over ten miles running, swimming, weight lifting and 300 ab crunches a day. She is a trained gymnast and athlete, as well as an expert hand-to-hand combatant. *'Martial Arts': She is also a great martial artist, having learnt the Dragon Style Kung Fu, Stick Fighting, Boxing and Judo. She also knows a little bit of capoeira. Equipment *'Flares' *'Gas grenades' Trivia Category:Contractor